11 drabble of Vkook (?)
by Cereal Oats
Summary: Hai saya balik dengan membawa sampah berisikan maknae BTS . Ini cuman sampah kok mau di baca / nggak juga gapapa . Pokoknya DLDR ajade, Its BTS ff here ! And , Vkook, gajadi oneshot gara2 ada yamg minta lanjut.
1. Chapter 1

Hai man teman gue balik loh , kali ini ff vkook bye .

Btw ini buat papa lele sebagai gantinya dia gambarin gue Choro sama Totty

/

1\. Warna

Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang berada di ruangan tengah , sedang diam duduk di sofa sambil memainkan handphonenya . Ia tiba tiba memeluk leher Jungkook .

"Kookie , apa warna kesukaanmu ?" Ia berbisik di telinga magnae grup Bangtan ini . Jungkook menoleh , "Merah—memangnya kenapa hyung ?"

Taehyung tersenyum , oh lebih tepatnya menyeringai . "Pantas saja , hari ini celana dalammu warna merah bukan"

Doakanlah Kim Taehyung agar tenang di alam sana

/

2\. Baju

Namja alien ini diam memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sibuk memilih baju dan berulang kali melihat dirinya di kaca , apa ia tidak bosan ?

Kekasihnya berbalik , ia memegang dua baju di tangannya . "Hyung , lebih cocok yang mana ? yang ini (kiri) apa yang ini(kanan) ?" Ucapnya sambil bertatapan mata .

Ia menopang dagunya , dan dengan santai ia berkata . "Kenapa tidak pakai bikini saja"

Kim Taehyung sialan kau.

/

3\. Kucing

Taehyung dan Jungkoook sedang berjalan pulang dari kencannya , tiba tiba mata Jungkook tertuju kepada makhluk kecil di dalam box yang terlantar di pinggir jalanan . Makhluk itu menatap sayu orang orang yang lewat didepannya tanpa ada rasa peduli .

Jungkook menatap makhluk yang bisa dibilang kucing itu , keduanya saling bertatapan , Jungkook berjongkok , kucing tersebut masih diam . Tiba tiba raut wajah Jungkook menjadi berkilauan .

Ia mengelus lembut kucing berbulu putih tersebut , lalu menggendongnya , dan kembali mengelusnya . Taehyung ikut diam , menikmati pemandangan didepannya ini .

Jungkook pun menoleh kearahnya . "Hyung bolehkan aku memelihara kucing manis ini ? kumohon ?" Rautnya itu , sialan . Salahkan Jungkook kalau nanti saat sampai di rumah ia ditanyakan kenapa Jungkook membawa kucing .

Padahal ketimbang kucing itu , lebih manis juga Jungkook

/

4\. Kembalikan

Jungkook yang sedang bermain handphonenya kaget karena Taehyung yang tiba tiba menghampirinya dan menyodorkan tangannya seolah meminta sesuatu .

"A—" Alien bicara duluan . "Kembalikan" Jungkook menatap heran , kembalikan apa ?

"Apa mak—" Sialan dipotong lagi . "Kaese" Demi tuhan Jungkook tak tahu apa apa , ia bahkan tidak semesum hyungnya yang diam diam saat malam hari mencuri celana dalamnya .

"Kembalikan hatiku yang sudah kau curi , Kim Jungkook" Dalam hati Jungkook mengumpat kesal dengan mukanya yang memerah .

/

5\. Words

Ada suatu saat dimana Jungkook sedang berada di fanmeeting , dan Taehyung berbisik kepadanya .

"Kookie , saranghae~" Dengan mengecup telinganya pelan .

Juga ada saat dimana Jungkook sedang berada di kamar dengan Taehyung yang memanipulasi seluruh tubuhnya , dan ia mengatakan kalimat itu berkali kali .

"Jeon Jungkook aku benar benar mencintaimu" Dengan segala kecupan liar yang ia berikan kepadanya .

/

6\. Guilty

"Dinyatakan Kim Taehyung itu bersalah !" Golden maknae ini secara tiba-tiba menunjuk Taehyung yang sedang bersandar di sofa dengan mengemil kripik kentang , sontak Taehyung berdiri dan menunjukkan raut kebingungan .

"Apa maksudmu aku bersalah ?" Tanyanya . Jungkook menatap Taehyung , ia tersenyum . Apa ? tersenyum ? Taehyung makin bingung.

"Bersalah karena TADI MALAM KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MEMAKAI PERTAHANAN APAPUN SAAT KAU MENYATUKAN TUBUH KITA BERDUA" Lega , Jungkook tersenyum lebar dan membalikkan badannya .

Oho , tamatlah riwayatmu .

/

7\. Jams

Suatu hari Jungkook melihat Taehyung membeli selai dari super market 24 jam . Untuk apa ? Selai .. bukannya itu Jimin ? apakah Jimin menyuap Taehyung- **nya** untuk membelikan dirinya selai ? apa yang terjadi ?

Jungkook memperhatikan Taehyung yang sedang berjalan memegang plastik kresek tersebut , namun aneh ketika Taehyung masuk ke dalam gang sempit dimana ia , ataupun member lainnya tak tau kemana arahnya gang tersebut .

Ia mengendap-endap mengekori Taehyung dari jauh , lalu disaat itu juga ia berhenti . Terlihat Taehyung dan Jimin sedang berhadapan , ia menajamkan matanya .

Oh ! Selai itu diberikan ke Jimin ! Apa ini ! sebuah penghianatan dari alien untuk kelinci !? tak bisa dimaafkan !

Jungkook ngambek .

Padahal Taehyung hanya membelikan selai untuk Jimin dikarenakan Jimin dengan senang hati memperlihatkan foto Jungkook sedang bergaya imut . (Sasaeng fans Jimin detected!)

/

8\. Cinderella

Kim Taehyung itu orang terpandang , ia adalah pangeran di tempat dimana Jungkook tinggal . Suatu hari Pangeran Taehyung mengundang semua warga menuju istananya , ia bertujuan untuk mencari pasangan hidupnya . Mau pria atau wanita ia akan dengan senang hati memilihnya .

Jungkook yang mendengar kabar tersebut masa bodoh dengan pangeran , apa urusannya dengan pangeran ? walau dalam lubuk hatinya ia berkata pangeran lumayan tampan sih … /

Jungkook menopang dagunya saat ibu dan ayahnya berangkat menuju istana .. tunggu , ayah dan ibu ? bukannya mereka sudah menikah ? apa tujuan mereka ?

"Kita hanya numpang makan disana , Kookie" Begitu kata nyonya Seokjin santai .

Pagi harinya ia keluar rumah sambil membawa keranjang , berniat untuk membeli persediaan makanan dirumah . Namun niaatnya itu terhenti saat tiba tiba ada orang dari kerajaan menghampirinya . Ia bingung .

Pangeran turun dari kendaraan tersebut , entah ya apa namanya author juga nggak tau ? . Jungkook memeluk erat keranjangnya saat pangeran berjelan mendekat .

Pangeran memegang dagu Jungkook , dan menatap matanya . "Masa bodoh ibu dengan sepatu kaca tersebut , aku pilih dia"

Dan mulai hari ini dan selanjutnya , Jungkook bahkan tak tau apa yang akan terjadi dalam hidupnya .

/

9\. Tubuh

"Kim Taehyung , bagian tubuh apa yang kau suka dari Jungkook?" Jimin bertanya kepadanya , ia sedang mewawancarai Taehyung , bukan wawancara sungguhan sih . Taehyung memegang dagunya , ia mulai berpikir .

"Bagian tubuh ya …" Ia membayangkan sesuatu , apa jangan-jangan !? Ia kembali menatap Jimin yang sedang menggenggam tangannya . Dasar jomblo /disepak .

Ia menjawab simple . "Aku suka apapun tentangnya , karena dia milikku"

Taehyung sudah dewasa ya sekarang .

/

10\. Sugar

Kadang namja satu ini berpikir , kenapa tidak Jungkook saja yang memakai nama panggung Suga ?

Lihat dia , tubuh bagus , wajah manis , dan _Good looking_. Kurang apa lagi !?

Taehyung beranjak mencari dimana maknae tersebut , ia mulai berkeliling di dormnya itu . Akhirnya ketemu ! di kamar , sedang memainkan handphone .

"Jungkook ah .. kenapa tidak kau saja yang memakai nama panggung Suga ? Kau manis bukan ?" Jungkook yang mendengarnya pun mematikan handphonenya dan menaruhnya di samping .

Ia mendekati Taehyung . Maknae ini merangkak , mencoba menggoda hyungie mu hm ? Jungkook menyeringai . "Karena hanya kau yang bisa melihat sisi manisku hyungh ~ bukan seluruh dunia"

Oshit 'punya' Taehyung bangun . Keparat kau Jungkook .

 **-End-**

Adu adu akhirnya gue selese nulis (atau lebih tepatnya nambah) ff sampah ini . GUe gajago anjir bikinnya mana ide seret . Helepp me … MANA DRABBLE LAGI !? Gue gakuat oneshit . Oke udah basa basinya , thanks yang mau ngeread .. err ,, mungkin ya— ntar gue bikin lagi kalo ada ide . Jaa .. Hoshi Hwaiting ! bai bai~ Uhukguesoklucumatiaja .

Oh tunggu gue punya 1 lagi drabbel .

11\. Kookie

Saat para bangtan sedang berkumpul , Taehyung menunjuk Jungkook dan menatapnya . Ia berkata "Jungkook itu biskuit" Semua menatapnya kebingungan , biskuit .. yang kau maksud Kookie , Taehyung ?

"Apa maksudmu hyung-" Jungkook balik menatap mata Taehyung . Begitupun dengan member lain , raut mereka semua kebingungan dengan apa yang ia maksud .

Taehyung menurunkan jarinya . "Karena saat dimana aku "memanggang"nya dia akan menjadi "panas" dan "mengembang"" Taehyung berbalik dan bersiap berlari.

Selamatkan dirimu Kim taehyung~

Oke ini udah selese , nggak review juga gapapa , ini cuman sampah kok orz .


	2. Chapter 2

Seriusan gue ga mikirin apapun. Wes yo tulis aja.

btw ini gausa pake nomor lagi ya capek.

 **Hp baru**

Sekarang emang udah nggak jamannya lagi ga punya handphone, atau singkatnya hp. Kemarin, baru saja kemarin, Taehyungb dibelikan hp merek yang paling mahal, yang orang dambakan, juga author sendiri. Lebay sih, tapi memang banyak orang pengen.

Seseorang dari agensi menghampirinya dan memberikannya sebuah kotak dengan cover *phone5 didepannya, wah. Siapa yang tidak senang dapat hp brand new tersebut. Baginya, hari ini adalah hari terbaiknya sepanjang masa.

Kemudian keesokan harinya ia mencoba2 hp tersebut, dimulai dari mengunduh beberapa aplikasi, lalu membuat akun sosmed, dst. Tapi rasanya.. ada yang kurang.. apa ya.

Oh iya.

Di hpnya belum ada foto pacarnya, Jungkook.

Sontak ia langsung menghampiri pacarnya yang sedang menonton tv, sambil menyeting hpnya agar ke mode kamera. Tiba2 saja ntag dari mana, remote tvnya jatuh ke kolong sofa, mental lah. Dan Jungkook yang mendengus lalu buru2 berbalik dan menjulurkan tangannya ke kolong sofa.

Ntah sejak kapan Taehyung ada dibelakangnya, dengan mode kamera, memotret mahakarya didepannya yang sedang menungging, bongkahan kenyal yang setiap hari ia cicipi, dan bersumpah akan menjadikannya wallpaper hpnya sampai ajalnya menjemput.

 **Tahu bulat**

Saat ini boygroup yang tengah naik daun, bisa dikenal Bangtan Sonyeondan atau singkatnya Bts. Sedang berkunjung ke Indonesia, tempat para setan2 laknat berkumpul. Mereka disambut meriah oleh para fansnya, ada yang mengbil foto bias, ada yang hanya manggil2 buat dinotis, beraneka ragam deh fansnya.

Sampe hotel mereka ngepak, terus Tae ngusulin buat keliling diiyain aja sama Rapmon, males ngurusin soalnya, pengen grepe2 Jin katanya.

Cih.

Akhirnya dia turun bareng Suga kebawah, sekalian pake masker beruangnya. Kan lucu. Jadi dia lagi muterin sekitar hotel, cuman tiba2 dia denger ada mobil _pick up_ keliling, sambil muter audio di toanya.

 **Tahu bulat..**

 **Digoreng.. dadakan**

 **Limaratusan**

 **Anget anget…**

 **Wakwawww!**

Teruss aja audionya diulang2, Tae ngerasa risih ngeliatin mobilnya yang dikejar bocah sambil ikut teriak ngikutin. Dia nyikut tangan Suga.

"Hyung tahu bulat apaan?" kata dia, Terus Suga natep balik, mukanya ngeringis.

"Gatau gue, dari namanya sih.. setau gue Tahu itu mirip Tofu terus bulat itu.. bulat"

Terus dia ngeliatin mobil Tahu bulat yang jalan lurus, kian menjauh bersama bocah2 berisik. "Bentuknya bulat ya.." Dia nyengir.

"Kayak pantatnya Jungkook ya.. dimakan ena"

Sementara di kamar Rapmon sama Jin, Jungkook yang lagi main kartu uno, bersih dengan dahsyat.

 **Bunny**

Kemarin Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang kencan di luar, tanpa sengaja mereka melewati sebuah petshop bertemakan pastel dan sumpah, demiapapun Jungkook ngadet sama Taehyung agar ia diperbolehkan masuk.

Yasudahlah pasrah aja.

"WHAA! Hyung, kelinci ini manis! Warnanya putih dan coklat!" Dalam diam Taehyung memperhatikan kelinci polos yang juga balik memperhatikannya.

Entah apa yang terjadi, kelinci itu merona dan memalingkan mukanya. Taehyung mendengus.

'heh.. mirip Jungkook'

 **No title**

Malam ini Jungkook baru pulang karena sif pekerjaannya yang padat, saat ia menaruh sepatu hitamnya di rak, perasaannya mulai tak enak.

Biasanya sih, kalau malam2 Jungkook pulang kerja ia akan di sambut hangat oleh kekasihnya, Taehyung. Kalau memang tidak disambut..kemungkinan besar pertanda buruk, sangat buruk.

Perlahan ia mengendap endap di lantai apartemennya. Untung saja tak terdengar decitan, kalau iya bisa mampus.

Kemudian perlahan ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan menemukan Taehyung dengan manik kelamnya sedang menatap tajam menuju lantai kayu, dan dengan penerangan yang minimalis, Jungkook tak sadarkan kalau Taehyung sudah menatap kearahnya.

Ohh tidak, mata itu- tidak lagii- pantat Jungkook takkan selamat darinya!

Kemudian ia mulai bersiap lari dari terkaman sang harimau, namun ntah, ia telat atau apapun itu, tubuh sexynya sudah diseret kedalam ruangan yang dikunci, dan meninggalkan beberapa suara yang menggoda didalamnya. Juga pekikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok im done writing this, hanya kelanjutan drabble yang dibuat pas gabut. Ok.

Btw gue nulis di hp.


End file.
